


A leader's hidden feeling

by TFGenoBatssassin17



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFGenoBatssassin17/pseuds/TFGenoBatssassin17
Summary: Optimus tries his best to not remembering back his past ever since he witness the death of his loved one infront of him, and he have doubts if he want fo vent it out to someone or not.-------I am so bad at writting title and summary, im sorry :")
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime, June Darby/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 7





	A leader's hidden feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a oneshot only as i dont plan to continue it. If anyone ask about my pervious fic, im sorry, i wont update it as i just really run out of ideas to write. And i kinda felt cringe to look back haha.

She's gone. 

Optimus couldn't believe, he thought. Her screams still echoes into his audios, still fresh into his mind. Her final whisper to him as he held her dying body after being stabbed by Megatron, her energon splattered everywhere, from her frame, to his sword and into his servos. The small final smile that she gave to him. A final whisper of goodbye to him. 

All of this happened cause of how Megatron never been appealed about why he didn't become the next prime. Why the council reject his way of justice. To him, Optimus have take everything away from him and he had to pay the price. 

And that was the last time he saw the last prime's wrath, giving him a lesson about not messing with someone they cared the most. Friend, sparkmate, family. Everything. 

"Never mention her name again."

\---------  
Optimus sighed forcefully as he stopped typing in the database as that nightmare lingers into his memory again, squinting his optics as he rubbed his faceplate and cover it a bit. How long he was trying to fight back that memory, only Primus knows. He was at the base alone, aside from a human named June, apparently wanting to be in the base as she had a day off, and the bots have joined their human companion to do some activities outside the base. 

June was watching the television after getting a call from Jack that he and the others will arrive back soon, informed Optimus already about the situation and he nodded. She also realized about Optimus' behaviour. It was... Something. 

Optimus then decided to stop putting an entry to the database as he walk away from the monitor, wanting to take some break or calm himself down. The last of the prime have planned wanting to groundbridge somewhere far away from the technologies and looking into cold and breeze of the nature. Wanting to hear the water flowing gently from the river, winds hustling softly into his faceplate.

But he didn't want to as he feared that the team needed him in dire times or in case of any Decepticon activities nearby. Optimus sighed in defeat and decided to take some fresh air on top of the roof of the base, and immediately informed June about his whereabouts just in case. 

"June." Optimus spoke slowly as he approach next to her. 

"Yes, what is it?" She asked with a curious look as she looked at the leader. He was so big yet gentle. His soft voice makes her heart melts. 

"I'll be on the top of the base if you ever need me." The leader of the Autobots explained to the nurse as she nodded her head. 

He smiled faintly as he walked to the elevator base and looking at the skies as he reached the rooftop of the base, sitting near to a place where Arcee have placed some pile of stones on top of what was left from Cliffjumper.

Optimus looked up at the sky, on which the sun had just set and the nighttime began as he heard the chirps and melodies from the nocturnal animals have made, feeling the soft breeze of the winds on his faceplate already made him calm. He smiled as he took a deep breath and sigh. Wanting to forgot everything that happened, even that tragedy as it was felt like a burden to him away. 

But the last prime also wished he could vent out about this. But it was too hurt, too personal. He gazed upon the stars, light years far away from Earth and hoped that if Elita could see him from the Well. Wondering how she is and the others who have fallen with her during the war. 

Optimus started to talk to himself as he was look upon at one particullar star he loved to look at. As he was talking to her. "I hope, wherever you are... You're happy." 

What he didn't even know that June was actually behind him, hearing him talking about someone that he cares she thought, and began to scoffs a bit to him to letting him know. 

"I'm sorry if I interupting you. May I?" June proclaimed as she apologised to the leader and looked up to him. Optimus was didn't expected her but smiled and chuckled lowly about it. 

"No, no. It's alright. You may." The blue and red mech replied as June blushed a bit hearing him chuckle. Oh my God, he was so cute doing that, she said in her heart as she slowly sat down next to him. 

The cybertronian and the human sat down as they stargazed in silence, until minutes later where June began to ask him a question. "Optimus?" She asked softly as she looked at him, and immediately he tilt his helm to look at her with a questionable tone. 

"Yes?"

"I know if this question is something stupid but.. does your kind can get married and have kids?" June asked politely. She was mostly confused as she remembered what Jack told her about cybertronians. They have feelings, they can die, they can get injured. And they're robots. Giant alien robots from space to be precise. 

Optimus smile to the matter as he began to explain to her about cybertronians. "We do, and this 'marriage' thing you refer, we have our own word called 'conjunx endura', where two cybertronians finally be together and share bonds together from spark merging." The leader exclaimed as he tries his best to describe it to her. Gladly she's understand pretty much quick enough. 

"Also, we do can get sparklings. It just the same way on how humans did, from what I've discovered from your internet." 

"Oh... I don't want to imagine that." June exclaimed as she shook her head trying not to imagine innaproprate thoughts of two cybertronians going into action like how humans did and blushed. 

"Neither do I." Optimus laughed a bit as he looked at June and looked back to the night sky. 

They both went silent again until June begins to speak out, but her tone was a bit different. It sounded more to.. sad. Optimus realized this immediately and she spoke to him. 

"I.. want to speak something. About Jack." The nurse spoke as sighed. The leader nodded as he looked at her. He responded as he waiting her respond. 

"Jack have grown so much ever since he met you. And to be fair I raised him alone ever since my husband, his father.. left us when he was still an infant." June sighed as she was began to be a bit emotional as she hold back her tears that have been began to crawl out from her eyes. 

Optimus looked at her with full of concern and worried. But letting her finished as she didn't finish her words yet. "Seeing him grow up and made his decisions, especially taking a full responsibility going to Cybertron just to save you. I was worried to lose my only son. He was willingly to sacrifice himself. I just... Couldn't believe it. I always have doubts and thoughts that I might can't raise him on his own, and what if I ever did wrong to him." 

June tearing up a bit as Optimus decided to scoop her gently using both palm of his servos and bring her up close to his faceplate, slowly lifting one of his digit to wipe away her tears as she wiped it off using her shirt. 

She was shocked and having a bit of goosebumps as Optimus slowly scooping her gently. He is a gentle giant inside a strong titan. And when she felt his digit gently touched her face, she expect it to be very cold as he is made of metal, and the night was pretty cold. 

But she was wrong. Optimus was so warm, and how he was being so gentle towards a human kind or any living being showing how kind he is. But then she snapped back to reality as Optimus began to reply to her answer. 

"Jack have proved himself that he can act for his own. And how much he cares for his friends and you. Most importantly, you raised him right." The leader stated as he looked at her and smiled a bit, wanting her to be cheered up a bit. 

June blushed a bit as she looked at him. He was smiling to her, and she was close to him. It was a bit embarrasing for her. The nurse quickly nodded and smiled back as she slowly stopped crying.

"Thanks.. Optimus. I just wanted to let this out from my chest. But I'm afraid no one will cares. And I don't want Jack to found out about how much I suffered just to see him grow up." June exclaimed as she put her hands down onto his and fixing her posture to sit down properly. Sittng onto his hands are a bit uncomfortable to her at times. 

The leader nodded as he sighed and look down. He might need to let it out like how June did to him too. Optimus sighed as he looked down, starting to have doubts. He rememeber that sometimes people need to vent, but at times he didn't want anyone to know as he felt it was too personal for him. 

June slowly noticed his unusual behaviour and began to ask him in worried look as she touched his faceplate. "Optimus? Are you alright?" The mother asked. Primus she's warm. 

"I'm.. alright." He lied. 

"Don't lie to me. You're behaving different. Is it something from the past?" June replied as she can detect that Optimus is very awful at lies by reading at his expression he gave to her. Optimus then sighed in defeat and began to tell her about his past. He felt something tugging from the Matrix, begging him to express himself, and stating it will be okay. 

"Do you recall about that we can have our own person we loved? I do. Long ago. Her name was Elita-1." Optimus began to speak out as he held back around 3 or so minutes. June was a bit suprised from what he said. She almost couldn't believe that the leader of the Autobots do have a lover. 

"I've never known about it." The nurse stated as she smiled a bit to him. Optimus looked at her as his small, faint smile slowly fades away and looked down in devestated. Please don't tell me she's gone, June said in her heart. 

"She was killed.. by Megatron back during the war. In front of me." Optimus spoke up after he have the courage to speak it up, trying his best to not lose his cool. He didn't want to let anyone look at this leader who inherit the Matrix was emotional over something. He blinked his optics a few times as he looked at the nurse. 

June was almost couldn't believe it. That pain was so much to endure to him. Especially that she got killed infront of him. She couldn't even reply and can't make up any words at all. "I'm.. sorry for your loss. She's sounded a good person."

"She is. Before the war, I was called Orion Pax and she was called Ariel. We have known so long and have become conjunx. Even we have bonded, we never produce any sparkling." Optimus explained to June. She listened to him carefully and nodded as he told his backstory. The nurse remembers how he become Optimus that everyone knows thanks from Ratchet, during the time he become Orion Pax. 

"Is she a good fighter during the war?" June asked politely as Optimus stopped a bit, and his nod was enough for her to understand as he began to tell about her character traits.

"Elita lead a team of fembots during the war. A very much skillful swordfighter during close encounter battles. Some said she gives the best stratergies during the war." The leader continued as he tries to remember back her history. It hurts so much to remember back the past. But he needed to vent. He had to.

"One day, we both were into the middle of the battlefield, and somehow she was captured. Megatron offered me to come to his position alone, only to lure me in and try to broke me from the inside. Her screams, her final goodbye, her energon that still flows non stop.... It still haunts me to this day." Optimus exclaimed as he was starting to shaking a bit, and June noticed it slowly. 

No one is perfect. Not even Optimus himself. Sometimes people like him suffer the most. Though she isn't a therapist, but she do her best fo help him out. Slowly but surely, she hugged his faceplate close, on which Optimus' respond was silent. And suprised. But then he accept it slowly as he placed one of his digit to her back and accepting her hug gently.

June swears she pretty much heard Optimus was crying. But she couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry that you had to face this, Optimus." 

"I shouldn't even have joining the council along with Megatron."

"You did what it felt it was right for your own kind. Its not your fault. Dont let your past becomes your burden to you. Im glad that you vent about your feelings somehow." 

Optimus couldnt even reply anymore as he just stayed there for hours. Rethinking back on what she said. She's right. June had a point. The mech slowly letting her go as he put her down, slowly began to smile back. "Thank you, June. For the advice. And for the emotional support." He stated as he slowly stand up after seeing multiple vehicles coming towards the base. It would have seem they have returned. 

"You're welcome. Now lets greet them back home." June smiled to him as she saw the vehicles too and they both walk back to the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if there are some mispell or something weird happening. Its been forever since ive been writting. 
> 
> Also there was supposedly a drawing at the end. If you want to see more of my art, please take a look at my instagram and twitter page if you want to, and thanks for reading and kudos :)  
> https://www.instagram.com/tf_genobatssasin17  
> Twitter: TFGenoBats17


End file.
